


the ghost

by Ltravis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltravis/pseuds/Ltravis





	the ghost

I remember when i first saw the creature.

I was in my bedroom watching YouTube videos, and I kept seeing things move next to the window. So, I went to my moms bedroom and I told her I saw things moving next to window, and she told me there is nothing there. I asked her to check and she said okay so she went to check. She saw nothing but then she felt something push her.

She said what was that, but then she got pushed really hard in to the wall over and over again until she passed out and was bleeding and I was freaking out and crying so much I could not breath so I ran and gabbed my phone but when I tried to call 911 it would not work.

I tried to call my dad and it would not work either so I went back up stairs and tried to wake her up but she would not wake up and there was blood everywhere.

I thought that she was going to DIE so i went over to her and I felt the same thing that she did and then i got pushed in to the wall over and over again until i passed out and was bleeding.

AND THEN I WOKE UP.

 

                                                                                                                         the end 


End file.
